A Pixie in Time
by The Woot Fiend
Summary: What if after New Moon, the Cullens never came back? What if Bella actually tried to commit suicide? What if Bella's power was not one that blocked other people's gifts, but something more?


**Summary: What if after New Moon, the Cullens never came back? What if Bella actually tried to commit suicide? What if Bella's power was not one that blocked other people's gifts, but something more?**

**A/N: So I've actually been pondering on the subject of Bella time traveling. I've seen all different sorts of BellaxAlice traveling back in time stories, all of which just seemed to be missing something. By the way, I don't own Twilight. If I did, there would be many more lesbians in it.**

**Note: Slightly AU, Alice and Jasper were never together and since Bella isn't a shield, Edward could read her mind the whole time.**

* * *

_Why did they have to leave. I told him I didn't blame Jasper. I told him I loved him. I told him he wasn't a monster. Was I really not enough for him? Not like it matters anymore._ I stare over the side of the cliff, jagged rocks on the bottom. _Well, I guess telling Charlie I was going cliff diving with the guys wasn't a complete lie. __I miss them all so much. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, even Rosalie, and... Alice, my best friend._

_I'm just a burden on everyone else. Charlie's been a wreck, my depression has been affecting him almost as bad as me. The wolves from La Push have been protecting me from Victoria for months, gaining nothing in return but injury. As of late, they've been claiming there are two different vampire scents in the area. I don't want them to be hurt because of me. I don't want Charlie to have to suffer because of my suffering._

I took one last glance over the side at the sharp and jagged rocks below. I steeled myself, a single tear dripping from my eye as I took the step over the edge.

I plummeted, the dark waters below rushed up at me. Right as I was about to be impailed on the rocks, I saw a flash of multicolored lights and a strong pulling sensation before blacking out.

* * *

"Ooow..." My head was swimming, I gripped the sides of my head as I tried to sit up. Thud! "Fuck!" I collapsed back on to my back.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

I knew that voice anywhere. My eyes shot open as I stared up at Alice Cullen, hovering over me and rubbing her head.

"Alice!" I scooted out from under her, jumped up, and wrapped my arms around her. I squeezed her so tight, she let out a little "oof" noise. _Wait, "Oof?" Vampires don't go "Oof." _It was then that I noticed something off, she was warm. I pulled back and was met with light brown eyes. _Was she wearing colored contacts? And what's with this weird early 20th century get-up? Is this the new fashion?_

"Alice? Well, I usually go by Mary Alice, but I do like just Alice better!"

"But... don't you always go by Alice? Wait- Why didn't you come back for me Alice? I fell apart without all of you!" I was suddenly on the brink of tears. I was filled with a mixture of agony, jubilance, and befuddlement.

A look of confusion crossed her face, "I'm sorry, but I'm not quite sure what you are talking about." She looked a bit distressed when my tears began to spill over, " look, really, I have never met you before! I just had a vision one day of you popping up on our front lawn out of thin air!"

It was then that I took in my surroudings. The sun was out, high in the sky, and Alice wasn't sparkling. The air was extremely humid, I was definately not in Washington anymore. I looked over my shoulder and saw a giant southern looking house. It was one of those giant older looking ones with the giant pillars everywhere. _Was I in the South? It would explain Alice's accent, and the weird weather change. Did that flash of light cause this?_

"Ahem." Alice cleared her throat, I had totally spaced out.

"Uh.. Alice, you said you had a vision of me coming here, right?" She nodded,"well did you see anything else?"

Alice suddenly let out a giggle and wraped her arms around my neck. At a whopping 4'10" to my 5'4", she couldn't really reach that far and had to practically drag me down to her level.

"Alice? What are you doing?" I let out an exasperated gasp at her sudden outburst.

"You didn't think my visions were weird!" She giggled again and squeezed me tighter, "Well, I saw that you wouldn't, but it's so nice to experience it!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down... Alice, what's the date today, and please be completely honest with me."

She finally let go of me and stood with her arms behind her back. "Well, I reckon today happens to be the seventh of August."

"And the year?"

"1919."

I think my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. My face paled and I ceased breathing. _1919? How could I have gotten back to this point in time? More importantly, can I get back? Charlie must be so worried... Well, I guess he hasn't even been born yet. _

"You alright?" I tried to shake my head, but I think I just twitched. I was staring off in to space, trying to let this all sink in. _What am I supposed to do? I have no where to live, It'll be unlikely for me to be able to get a job, and I have no money!_

"Bella, please, it'll be alright! You are going to live with me and my family, but first, I think we should dress you properly. Why are you dressed as a man anyways?"

"How did you-" For a second, I almost thought he read my mind. Then I realised I probably complained about my predicament to her at some point. "Oh. Really, I wouldn't want to impose-"

She cut me off and put up a finger to my mouth, "No, don't worry about it, we are rolling in money and as my friend, you will be welcome here with open arms. I've seen it!"

I rolled my eyes, _what doesn't she see?_

"Now, let's get you dressed properly to make a good first impression!"

**A/N: I have many ideas for this story, muahahaha! Hopefully you guys will like them. Thanks for reading! Criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
